


Странные грибы

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Gen, Humor, Mushrooms, Slice of Life, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Поход за грибами превращается в путешествие в Страну Чудес.





	Странные грибы

– Ну как, Шин-чан? – улыбаясь, спросила Отаэ.  
Шинпачи молниеносно просчитал все варианты. "Кошмарно" грозит подбитым глазом, "за что мне это?" может обернуться кровотечением из носа, а вполне невинное "может всё же я буду готовить?" неминуемо приведёт к болезненному тычку куда-нибудь в мягкое место.

– Это что-то новенькое? – выбрал он нейтральную реакцию и залпом выпил стакан воды, чтобы смыть пакостный привкус горелого яйца.  
– Да, я решила попробовать другой рецепт, – Отаэ улыбнулась ещё более лучезарно, очевидно, считая, что Шинпачи высказал ей комплимент.  
– Это определённо весьма! – Шинпачи надеялся, что у него получился тон знатока, а не тон человека, у которого в горле застрял обуглившийся ком омлета.  
– Знаешь, Шин-чан, я бы хотела в следующий раз приготовить тамагояки с грибами, – мечтательно сказала Отаэ. Шинпачи поморщился. Грибы, между прочим, не дешёвое развлечение, их жалко добавлять в ужасающий сестринский омлет – это же почти как выкинуть деньги на ветер.

– Насчёт этого... – осторожно начал он. – Дело в том, что в последнее время наши финансы...  
– Не надо ничего говорить! – замахала руками Отаэ. – Я всё понимаю!  
– Да? – поразился Шинпачи. Редкий случай, когда его сестра не настаивает на выполнении своей прихоти.  
– Конечно! Потому у меня есть это! – Отаэ достала откуда-то огромный тесак и положила перед Шинпачи.

– Зачем? – хриплым от ужаса голосом спросил тот. Воображение рисовало картины одну страшнее другой – "Доблестный самурай Шинпачи становится наёмником, чтобы заработать сестре на грибы", "Доблестный самурай Шинпачи совершает сеппуку за то, что не заработал сестре на грибы" и прочие вариации на тему.  
– Пойдём на грибную охоту! – ответила Отаэ.  
– В смысле, за грибами? – с облегчением уточнил Шинпачи. – Тогда не надо такой огромный тесак, пары кухонных ножей хватит.  
– Нет, Шин-чан! Ты слишком юн и наивен! Это борьба не на жизнь, а на смерть. Или мы, или они. Противник хитёр, но мы вооружены! – энергично потрясая кулаком, воскликнула Отаэ.  
– Мы же в лес за грибами собираемся, а не грабить какую-нибудь грибную лавку? – с подозрением спросил Шинпачи. Энтузиазм сестры не внушал доверия.  
– Ну что ты, Шин-чан, как можно! – всплеснула она руками. – Собирайся. С Гин-саном я уже договорилась, он дал тебе выходной.

Собирать ничего особенно и не нужно было, Шинпачи только прихватил пару корзин и ножей, да завернул с собой бутербродов. Он уже пять минут стоял во дворе в полной готовности, но Отаэ всё не появлялась.  
– Сестра! Я готов! – позвал он наконец.  
– И я! – сказали у него прямо над ухом. Шинпачи взвизгнул и подскочил.  
– Как тебе, Шин-чан? – спросила Отаэ, демонстрируя свой маскировочный костюм. Шинпачи попытался отдышаться.  
– Зачем? – опять спросил он.  
– Я же тебе сказала, это война. Или они, или мы! Я должна быть готова ко всему.  
– К чему готова? Какие-такие жуткие грибы ты хочешь собрать?!  
– Шин-чан, не надо так нервничать, пойдём.

– А куда, собственно, мы идём? – догадался наконец спросить Шинпачи, когда они уже пятнадцать минут маршировали по улицам Эдо.  
– В городской парк, – уверенно ответила Отаэ.  
– В парк? Да если там и были грибы, бездомные давно их съели! – запротестовал Шинпачи. – Там вообще теперь ничего толком не растёт, разве что плесень общества.  
– Шин-чан, не надо так говорить, многие из этих людей были уважаемыми... Пока не пропили всё состояние со всякими девицами лёгкого поведения. Не то что у нас, мы не отбираем у клиентов последние деньги, ведь тогда эти люди не смогут прийти к нам снова.  
– Я правда не хочу знать этих подробностей, – поёжился Шинпачи. В каком же жутком, жестоком мире жила его сестра! Он решил не протестовать – раз сестра хочет в парк, надо идти в парк. Тем более, её всё равно не переубедить.

Наконец они добрались до парка. Там, как и всегда, гуляли собаки с хозяевами, дети с родителями, бездомные с картонными коробками... Грибов не наблюдалось. Шинпачи обратил внимание сестры на этот факт.  
– Не волнуйся, Шин-чан. Нужно только сойти с протоптанной дорожки! – с этими словами Отаэ смело отправилась по газону в сторону зарослей кустов. Шинпачи в панике огляделся, но кажется, никто не собирался их ругать за помятую траву. Он вздохнул и двинулся вслед за сестрой. Уже через десять минут продирания сквозь кусты ландшафт сильно поменялся – вместо подстриженного газона и асфальтовых дорожек под ногами были густые заросли высокой травы, а вокруг – здоровенные деревья. "И правда как в лесу," – подумал Шинпачи. – "Мы что, случайно попали в Нарнию?"

Его размышления прервал торжествующий возглас сестры.  
– Ага, вот и грибы! Я знала, что они тут найдутся!  
Шинпачи обернулся посмотреть и увидел, как Отаэ откусывает кусочек гриба.  
– Сестра, ты что делаешь? – испугался Шинпачи.  
– Проверяю, не ядовитый ли он. У ядовитых горький привкус, – объяснила Отаэ. Заметив выражение лица Шинпачи, она добавила: – Да не беспокойся так, Шин-чан, этот был не горький. Можешь начинать собирать.  
Шинпачи хотел ещё многое сказать про то, что люди, отравившиеся грибами, вряд-ли рассказывали про их привкус. Но кусок гриба сестре вроде не повредил, так что Шинпачи молча начал собирать. Но не успел он погрузиться в увлекательный мир грибов, как услышал крик.  
– Сестра? – он огляделся. Отаэ нигде не было. Шинпачи запаниковал, но тут заметил в земле яму. Он осторожно заглянул туда, но дна не увидел.  
– Сестра, ты там? – крикнул он в глубины тёмного туннеля.  
– Шин-чан! – раздался оттуда слабый ответ.  
– Сестра, я иду тебя спасать! – заорал Шинпачи и зажмурившись прыгнул вниз.

Через какое-то время, так и не дождавшись приземления, Шинпачи открыл глаза. Он всё ещё летел.  
– Нужно затормозить, иначе мы с такой высоты убиться можем! – крикнул он вниз Отаэ.  
– Шин-чан! Ты уже стормозил! Нужно было просто сбегать за верёвкой, чтобы меня вытащить! – ответила она. В полёте разговаривать было трудно, но чувствовалось, что Отаэ хотела ещё многое добавить об умственных способностях Шинпачи.  
– Я не подумал! – ответил он.  
Снизу раздался глухой удар.  
– Не важно, я уже приземлилась!  
– Сестра, ты как? – испуганно проорал Шинпачи.  
– Всё нормально, тут мягко!  
Уже в следующую секунду Шинпачи и сам это испытал, упав в кучу сена. Он посмотрел наверх, но даже света в конце туннеля не было видно.  
– Нам не выбраться, – пессимистично сказал он.  
– Ну, Шин-чан, не отчаивайся, может выход за какой-нибудь из этих дверей? – предположила Отаэ.  
Шинпачи огляделся. Вопреки его ожиданиям о мерзкой, сырой подземной пещере, находились они в полутёмном зале с множеством закрытых дверей. Отаэ дёрнула ближайшую дверь за ручку, но та была заперта.  
– Ах вот как, – угрожающе улыбнулась Отаэ и закатала рукава.

– Стоп, стоп, стоп! – замахал руками Шинпачи. – Подожди ломать дверь, вдруг там кто-то живёт!  
– Шин-чан, в жизни надо идти напролом! – ответила Отаэ.  
Шинпачи в панике огляделся, ещё не хватало, чтобы их потом задержали за вандализм. Тут он заметил стоящий рядом стеклянный столик, а на нём...  
– Сестра, я нашёл ключ! – радостно воскликнул Шинпачи.  
– Посмотри, какой маленький, он же не подойдёт к этим дверям.  
Шинпачи сник.  
– А это что? – спросила Отаэ. На столике стояла маленькая коробочка с надписью "Пожалуйста, угощайтесь!". Отаэ заглянула внутрь.  
– Гляди, Шин-чан, конфетки! – она весело захрустела леденцом. Шинпачи рассудил, что раз уж на коробке написано угощаться, то можно смело брать, и тоже кинул себе в рот парочку. Тут он почувствовал резкий приступ головокружения, а когда всё прошло он увидел, что мир вокруг внезапно изменился.

– Сестра, что случилось? – прошептал он. Зал, который и раньше был огромным, стал гигантским, двери выросли в вышину, даже столик теперь возвышался высоко над их головами.  
– Кажется, мы уменьшились, – ответила она.  
– Но это же невозможно! – завопил Шинпачи.  
– Шин-чан, успокойся, я...  
Тут послышались шаги. Шинпачи и Отаэ насторожённо замерли. Наконец из тёмного угла зала показался белый, невероятно пушистый кролик. Он неторопливо шествовал по своим делам, поглядывая на часы и флегматично приговаривая: "Смотри-ка, уже так поздно... Королева будет в ярости. Ну и ладно, всё равно у неё на банкетах скучища, и даже клубничным молоком не угощают." Кролик безразлично взглянул на Отаэ и Шинпачи, но ничего им не сказал, просто пошёл дальше и исчез из виду.  
– Кого-то он мне напомнил, – сказала Отаэ.

Шинпачи хотел согласиться, но заметил, что совсем рядом с ними была маленькая дверь, как раз по их теперешнему росту.  
– Сестра, гляди! Наверное, сюда думан ключик! Где он у тебя?  
Отаэ показала наверх. Шинпачи задрал голову и разглядел ключ, лежащий высоко на стеклянном столике.  
– Вот теперь нам точно никогда отсюда не выбраться, – сказал Шинпачи.  
– Шин-чан, не будь таким пессимистом, ты же самурай! – ответила Отаэ. Она оценивающе посмотрела на столик и дала ему такого пинка, что тот упал и разбился на мелкие осколки. Из останков столика Отаэ острожно вытащила ключ.  
– Ух ты! – восхитился Шинпачи. Отаэ только улыбнулась и пошла отпирать дверь.

Дверной замок щёлкнул, и Отаэ с Шинпачи вышли из полутёмного зала. Они зажмурились от яркого света, но глаза скоро привыкли.  
– Тут красиво, – заметила Отаэ. И правда, розовый сад, скульптуры, фонтанчики, садовники, перекрашивающие белые розы в фиолетовый...  
– Извините, а зачем вы это делаете? – не выдержал и поинтересовался Шинпачи.  
– Нашей любимой королеве нравится этот цвет! – ответила одна из работающих, девушка в розовом.  
– Если мы не перекрасим розы, нас казнят, я полагаю, – меланхолично добавил садовник в солнечных очках.  
– Какое варварство! – возмутилась Отаэ. – Если бы я была королевой, я бы никогда вас не заставила перекрашивать розы в фиолетовый! Только в золотой, другие цвета королев не достойны!  
– Эй, ты что, намекаешь, что у нашей королевы плохой вкус? – воинственно спросила садовница в розовом.

Глаза Отаэ сузились и выражение лица стало опасным. Шинпачи понял, что сейчас сестра скажет что-то страшное. Но, к счастью, тут протрубили фанфары и в сад вышла королевская процессия. Садовники пали ниц, Шинпачи хотел было последовать их примеру, но Отаэ вовремя схватила его за шиворот, так что он мог наблюдать как королева в фиолетовом платье с золотыми бабочками под руку с кудрявым королём в красном гордо шествовала среди покрашенных фиолетовым роз. За царственной парой на почтительном расстоянии следовало множество странных существ – огромные белые фламинго, пошло ухмыляющиеся создания с кошачьими ушами, горилла... Шинпачи заметил там и белого кролика, с неизменно флегматичным выражением лица.

Королева поравнялась с ними, придирчиво осмотрела недокрашенный розовый куст и сказала: – Садовников казнить! Только чистое море крови сможет меня утешить, терпеть не могу белые розы! А вы кто такие?  
– Мы тут случайно, мы заблудились, – ответил Шинпачи.  
– Казнить, – приказала королева.  
– Ахаха, но дорогая, они же просто дети! Выпей лучше саке, а то ты не настроении! – возразил король.  
– Ну хорошо, сначала саке, а потом казнь! – капризно заявила королева, и процессия направилась дальше. Король обернулся, подмигнул Отаэ и Шинпачи и помахал рукой, чтобы они уходили. Садовники так и остались лежать на земле.

– Может, подскажете, куда нам идти, чтобы выбраться отсюда? – обратился к ним Шинпачи.  
– За десятым розовым кустом поворот налево, – приглушённо ответил один из садовников.  
Шинпачи поблагодарил, и они с Отаэ, считая кусты, отправились к выходу. Повернув за десятый куст, они оказались на той самой поляне, где собирали грибы.  
– Это было странно, – заметила Отаэ. – Кстати, Шин-чан, а где наши корзины с грибами?  
Корзин не было. Шинпачи зажмурился, ожидая подзатыльника от сестры, но ничего не произошло.  
– Шин-чан, Шин-чан, что с тобой делать, – только сказала она. – Пошли тогда домой.

Шинпачи в шоке плёлся за сестрой по улицам Эдо. Похоже, Отаэ всё таки попробовала какие-то неправильные грибы.


End file.
